thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 4
Digitization #"Hell is murky" -- Macbeth #JL -- Juan Lebedev is Erin? #Younger Decker Jonny Hearst 9905 #"Prejudiced List" "Central Security" ##ANGEL/0A #"We don't give you enough information to make that kind of call." #Vectors -- see 2 #SigInt? #"First of all, what's this really about? What is it you object to? You want to abolish government?" "TO ABOLISH GOD!" #Eugene, Oregon #Aquinas "City on the hill" #MCollins? #"Crystal Palace" -> Polio vaccine / influenza vaccine [ complete DNA records] #"WHEN EVERYTHING IS PERMITTED, NOTHING IS FREE." Analysis #Interesting quote from Macbeth, lifted from a bum's journal written during the NSF's movement to the Castle Clinton subway station. #Interesting exchange between Lebedev and "Erin", who may be a love interest but is certainly placed high in the NSF; s/he is in contact with many NSF operatives on the way to the airfield. #Jonny Hearst is perhaps a distant relative of a George Randolph Hearst, who is the current chairman of the Hearst media conglomerate. Interesting connection given J's defection to the NSF.With Paul jumping ship though, I'm not all that surprised. #Paul has been added to UNATCO's "Prejudiced List", likely a similar list to the FBI's Most Wanted. Interesting to note the presence of a "Central Security." This could be a dispatch AI or an internal police force, or both. Likely connection to Majestic 12. #More of the authorotative bureaucracy, typical of any military force since...pretty much forever. Manderley says jump, you say how high. #Another mention of vectors, this time in relation to CDC research -- 10% fatality rate, 3-5% mortality from secondary illness. See 2. #SigInt is Signals Intelligence -- telcom, military or not, is light-based. It's a simple matter of watching the sky (through sattelites or dishes) and decoding the transmissions. UNATCO SigInt, referenced by JC in a conversation with Paul before he heads to the UNATCO warehouse to broadcast the distress beacon, may be a part of the ECHELON system and Aquinas protocols. #Great quote from Thursday, very much related to the idea of "playing God" through human augmentation. #Sandra Renton is trying to go here after she leaves the 'Ton. I'm unsure of what the significance is. #The city on the hill is today frequently referenced in relation to American exceptionalism. In the context of the game, I think it may be a reference to its original biblical passage from the Book of Matthew: "A city set on a hill cannot be hidden." Perhaps this is in reference to the Majestic 12 coming out of hiding? I cannot say for sure. I am also, unfortunately, confounded as to why I have this at this particular point in the project. #MCollins could reference any number of people; I am unable to find any definitive references for this name. #The Crystal Palace is mentioned now, towards the relative start of the game, and towards the end, when discussing candidates for a nanoaugmentation parent couple. To my knowledge, this is a fictional idea, but it does warrant further research. Crystal Palace is the name given to an Illuminati project that collected DNA samples from everyone in the United States during polio (1955, discovery of DNA in 1953) and influenza vaccinations. One of the more intriguing theories in the game, I feel it could have used more mentions. The e-mail between Jimmy Hoskins and Shirow Yoshitaka is one of the most dense readings in the game with regard to conspiracy theories; I believe it's stored on Smuggler's computer when you're out running Paul's little "errand." #Contained in the e-mail above as Yoshitaka's signature quote. Page 5 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages